


gentle hands

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Love, Romance, just something i thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's head is in the gutter when Melinda unties him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** prompt: "look down"

Phil doesn’t know what he finds more attractive….the way Melinda rescued him or the way her hands reach for him to uncuff him. He looks down as they move over his forearms in a comforting motion, unconsciously comforting him. For a moment he closes his eyes and thinks those hands moving over his body causing his body to ignite. 

A smile grazes on his lips at the thought. A snip brings him back to focus. Hands free Phil looks at Melinda. He could tell her thoughts were almost in sync.

Oh would they have fun when this was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last drabble for the month challenge. But I am always open for fics. Please send prompts to: 
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
